Lucy's BirthDay Gift
by FireHero
Summary: When Erza and Mira forget buying a Birthday present for Lucy, that only can means trouble to our poor DragonSlayer


**Lucy's Birthday Gift**

**FireHero: Hi Mina, This is another One shot of our favorite couple of mages, courtesy of your friend FireHero, please review if you want to make me happy *putting on puppy eyes* **

**Happy: AYE!, Lushi's Birthday is coming soon **

**Natsu: WHAT?!, no, her birthday wasn't the next month? **

**Mira: No Natsu, that was MY birthday, which you didn't come *Dark Aura and fake Smile appears* **

**Erza: NATSU!, you disrespect Mira and now you want to disrespect Lucy forgetting her birthday?**

**FireHero: but Erza, you didn't tell me you didn't have a gift?**

**Mira: now that you mention it, I don't have a gift either**

**Happy: neither do I, and Lucy is gonna be mad **

**Then everyone imagine a Lucy monster like with a fangs and dark aura destroying everthing **

**Lucy enters the guild and everyone look at her with fear**

**Lucy: There's something wrong guys? **

**Natsu: N-Nothing w-wrong L-Lucy, we have to go to the mall now, IKUSO HAPPY, FIREHERO!**

**FireHero and Happy: AYE! **

**The three run through the door towards the mall while Erza is looking at the corner with a down aura anime style**

**Lucy and Mira sweatdrop while Erza keeps muttering things like: ''How could I forget?'' or ''I must die for disrespecting Lucy's Honor''**

**Mira: Remember guys, FireHero doesn't own Fairy Tail **

**Lucy: Why everyone always escape like this?, I didn't do anything wrong right Mira? **

**Mira look at Lucy in another corner with the same down aura anime style like Erza's **

**Everyone sweatdrop **

**-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL-**

It was the day before Lucy's eighteen birthday and she was happy, everyone already have their gifts for the surprise party they plain for her, well everyone except Mirajane, Erza and ,of course, the pink haired idiot known as Natsu

Mira and Erza were discussing that matter while Natsu was fighting with Gajeel and Gray

''I can believe I don't know what to give to her, Mira kill me please for such a dishonor'' said Titania with a exaggerate attitude 

''Erza, calm down, we just have to find something she would like'' said the demon looking in Lucy's direction

Lucy was watching Gray and Natsu fight while Juvia was ''secretly'' stalking Gray

''ICE MAKE: CANNON'' Gray yelled while using his ice weapon and shooting successfully in Natsu (Natsu, in all my one shots is using the new cloths that he wear after the tenrou island arc) and sending the Fire Mage flying and in Lucy's direction

The two hit the ground with Lucy on top and immediately with a red face

''YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT STRIPPER'' yelled Natsu and just immediately he said ''sorry for this Luce''

''T-Theres N-Nothing to f-feel s-sorry about t-this'' stutters the Stellar mage for being in such a awkward position with the DragonSlayer

''OK, Lucy you can get up now'' said Natsu with his world's known grin

Lucy blushes even more (if that's even possible) and get up without saying anything, Natsu go after Gray with his Karyuu no teken (I think I write it right)

Mira was watching the whole incident while Erza still was talking about dishonor and she getting kill

''Erza, I think I know what to give to Lucy in her birthday but you will have to help me'' said the demon with a dark aura that everyone notice except the above Fire mage

''Really?, if I can help, I will'' said Titania and Mira said into her ear the whole plan

''well , that would make it but you don't think that's bad for Natsu?'' the Re-Equip mage ask with concerned

''Erza, he feels the same way, it is just that he is too stupid to notice'' said Mira with a smile

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were fighting and Natsu sneeze

''Ok, I agree, let's do it Mira'' said chibi Erza with sparkles star eyes

''Ohhhhhhhhh, Natsuuuuuuu'' said Mira with dark aura

**-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL-**

It's Lucy's Birthday and she's going to the guild with Plue in her arms, with happiness irradiating from her, she enter the guild that was dark and later she hear a huge ''SURPRISE'' from her beloved guild members

Lucy was happy with her family but she also was a little sad because Natsu was nowhere to be found

''Ok, guys before we do anything else, let's give Lucy our gifts'' said Mira with a strange smile

Gray give Lucy his gift first, it was the symbol of Fairy Tail sculpt in ice

''Thanks Gray but this will not melt in an hour or two?'' Lucy ask sad that such a beautiful thing would disappear in a couple of hours

''it was make with a never melting magic ice, its kind of eternal'' said Gray smiling without his shirt

''Thanks but Gray, your cloths'' said Lucy and laugh when he began searching for his cloths

Then, Levy give Lucy her gift, a mini doll with pink haired, a smile and the cloths of Natsu, Lucy just blushed and hug her doll with a smile while the others were teasing her

''_I just wish that the real Natsu appear too, but this mini Natsu is cute anyways, sometimes I wish I could have real Natsu just like this'' though Lucy with a smile _

Levy was saying to everybody that try to surpass her gift but Mira just smile and Chibi Erza cross her arms while nodding with red cheeks anime style

''Ok, time to give Lucy our gift'' said Erza with a challenge smile

''This is of Erza, me and Natsu'' say Mira bringing a huge box with pink lining

''whoaah, I hope you don't exaggerated like Erza and Natsu like to do'' said Lucy sweatdroping

''it's a magic box, just touch it and I will be open, if that doesn't surpass Levy's gift Mira and me are gonna invite everyone's dinner for a month but if it does surpass it, Levy will pay everyone's dinner, deal?'' said Erza

Levy just nodded with a smile full of challenge, what's better for Lu-Chan that a doll of her love one? That was Levy's thinking until she saw what was inside the box

When Lucy open it, all four walls go down revealing a knock out Natsu with a pink birthday ribbon on his head, tied up in his arms, legs and mouth with pink ropes and a letter in his chest that says ''For Lucy''

Lucy began to blush while everyone else sweatdrop seeing Erza keep nodding with a confident smile

''Levy, you dare to challenge me and you lose, you must be thinking ''was better for Lucy that a Natsu's doll, well the answer is Real Natsu'' another victory for me'' said Erza while Levy just began crying thinking that she better take more jobs from now on

''Why did you tied up Natsu?'' ask Lucy not daring to look at him because the words ''For Lucy'' were still on her head

''Lucy, everyone except for this idiot knows what you feels about him so for today you can do whatever you want with him because he is yours for the day'' said Erza, gabbing Natsu and taking Lucy by her wrist and dragging the two of them towards the infirmary, she dropped Natsu on a bed and Lucy on a chair, then she go out and closed the door with a key

''E-Erza, why did you locket us in?'' Lucy ask already knowing the answer

''Have fun Lucy, no one will dare to interrupt the two of you, we will come for you in three or four hours to give you guys some privacy'' said Mira from the closed door

Lucy make a strange combination of sweatdrop while blushing but then look at Natsu with a smile

''_I may never get another chance for something like this and he I asleep so this doesn't is a bad thing right?'' Lucy question herself while still looking at Natsu sleeping face_

''_He looks more cute when he is asleep'' Lucy though while getting more closer to Natsu_

Lucy began stroking Natsu pink hair, that he insist is salmon colored, while smiling but just a minute or two while she was doing that, Natsu wake up

''ERZA! WHY ARE YOU IN MY-? HUH?'' yelled Natsu looking around and seeing Lucy's Hand in his hair and the fact that he was tied up

''Lucy?, What are you doing? And where the heck I am? AND WHY AM I TIED UP?'' yelled the DragonSlayer while Lucy quickly get her hand down

''well, Erza and Mira tied you up because they want you to be my birthday present'' explain Lucy while blushing hard and not seeing the eyes that she always dream with

''Damn it, I forgot, well since I am your gift What do you want me to do?'' ask Natsu with his usual grin

''you are ok with this? I mean they tied you and knock you out'' ask Lucy blushing even more for the fact that Natsu practically say to her that he will do anything she wants

''Well, is your birthday so am gonna make you happy first before going to-'' but Natsu was interrupt by a card that appear from the ropes, Natsu put it on the bed and begin read it

_Dear Natsu and Lucy, _

_If you read this , it must mean that Natsu wake up and Lucy is nervous to tell him the real thing that he have to do, so, since is Lucy's birthday Natsu you must hugged her and kiss he, she want it but she's not gonna tell it to you,_

_Please do it and don't do anything strange since you guys are still on the guild,_

_Love, Mira and Erza_

Natsu burn his ropes while Lucy began reading the card but before she can try to explain to Natsu, the Fire mage hugged her and began stroking her hair while Lucy blush and think she was on heaven

''Sorry, Am I doing it right? I don't really know how to do things like this but you read the card'' Natsu mutters on her ear

Lucy hugged him too and then Natsu separate a little to fusion their mouths in a dance known as kiss, Natsu was inexpert since it was his first kiss but he was doing it for Lucy right?

Lucy feels like she can die for happiness, but when their lips met, she began showing herself a little wild and disappearing any signal of the shy girl minutes ago, Soon she was on top of him and with her tongue on his mouth, when the innocent Natsu realize, she was already trying to take off his vest

''L-Lucy, What are you doing?'' ask Natsu a little nervous

''Natsu'' was all she could say before she come back to her task

Natsu was unsure of what he should do but he see the card on the floor that says ''For Lucy'', he just smile and mumble ''I Love you Luce'' before letting her have her way on him

**-FAIRY TAIL-FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL- FAIRY TAIL-**

''Your not letting ashe-brain out of that room for this day right?'' Gray ask when he notice the smirk Mira have

''not until Lucy say so, its her gift anyways'' Mira said with a smile

Little did Mira nor Erza known that Lucy, while she was with Natsu, was already planning how to locket Jellal and Laxus in some boxes for their birthdays

**-Fairy Tail- Fairy Tail- Fairy Tail- Fairy Tail-**

**Mira: I like it! **

**Erza: FireHero give me a good idea, I shall not disrespect Lucy not given her a birthday gift**

**Then chibi Natsu, chibi FireHero and chibi Happy enter all happy with some boxes**

**Natsu: we made it! **

**Happy: AYE!**

**FireHero: Hi girls, find any good gift to give to monster Lucy? **

**Erza: yeah, thanks to your fic**

**FireHero sweatdrop already knowing what they mean**

**Mira: Natsuuuuuu **

**Happy and FireHero looked sweatdroping how Erza began knocking Natsu out and began tied him up**

**Mira: I will bring the box, tomorrow night, we will have a new couple in Fairy Tail *Mira fainted for fangirling too much***

**FireHero: Well, this is my fault but I am hungry**

**Happy: me too**

**FireHero: Let´s get something to eat, thanks for watching guys and try to review if you like it or not, your all my inspiration don't forget it**


End file.
